Ignite Your Bones
by Transition88
Summary: It's when Stiles is drunk that Scott realizes his best friend has been hiding so much for so long. He just isn't sure how to be there for him once he's sobered up and forgot whatever he told him the night before.


**This idea hit me mid-shower and I decided to write it ASAP. I have a 9-page essay worth 30% of my grade due soon, and instead I've been spending my break writing fanfics. Seriously I have 2 other oneshots I'm working on besides this. Lord help me.**

Scott had considered Stiles his best friend for as long as he could remember. And, for as long as he could remember, they told each other everything.

Or so he thought.

The first time it happens, he's angst-ing over his relationship status with Allison.

And for the record, they weren't broken up, they were on a break.

This stupid werewolf bite had to ruin everything, and now he couldn't even drown his sorrows in alcohol.

Stiles was laughing hysterically at some joke he told that hadn't made any sense, and Scott couldn't help but roll his eyes, not that Stiles would notice.

"This is stupid. I'm not even drunk. And I told you what would happen if my mom finds us-"

Stiles began to laugh hysterically again.

"Jesus you're wasted, that wasn't funny at all."

Stiles gave Scott a smile, "no man, it's funny because you need to think more positively! C'mon man be more optimistic!"

"My girlfriend just told me she wants to take a break, and if my mom finds out we were here, we're both dead, how is anything about that positive?"

"Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know. But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse. Cause like at least you had Allison right? And maybe you're mom will kill you, but she can't because you're a werewolf, hah just kidding. But life man, don't take advantage of that shit being sad all the time. And besides at least you have a mom. Mines dead, and lemme tell you it sucks."

Stiles rarely spoke of his mom, and Scott really had no idea what to say. You can't exactly tell your friend how much you miss your girlfriend after they bring up their dead mom. But before he could awkwardly give his drunk friend condolences, he continued.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to pull that card. It's just, I dunno, well I do know actually. I miss her a lot, like I know you miss Allison but you get to see her at school on Monday, right? God I miss my mom so much, man. Everyday. And I realized the other day I didn't remember what her voice sounds like, right? So I decided to watch this old tape from Christmas we have so I could remember her voice? Well not remember but hear, but then I could remember that. But the tape was all staticy, so her voice sounded weird. And then I realized I'll never hear my moms voice again. I sucked. I hate forgetting things too, like my mom always forgot things before she died. I was there ya know, when she died. My dad wasn't. It's like a metaphor."

Stiles wipes a tear from his eye and stares at the sky for a bit while Scott is too shocked to speak. Finally his friend starts waxing poetic about green eyes, but Scott can't get over the fact that he just learnt so much about his best friend.

In the morning Stiles doesn't bring up the incident, and Scott realizes he must not remember.

Scott remembers though.

The second time it happens, is a few months later, at Lydia's 17th birthday party.

Or, the party from hell.

Not only was everyone (well, every human) drunk, but everyone was experiencing weird wolfsbane hallucinations.

Stiles was slumped against a wall, looking close to passing out.

"Stiles, c'mon drink the water. Something's happening, I need you to sober up right now."

"Scott?"

"Yeah dude, good keep waking up. Here, drink this."

"I thought my dad was here but I just imagined it."

"Yeah, everyones hallucinating. Don't worry about that, drink the water."

"He was dressed in all black, and he had Jack Daniels."

"Stiles he wasn't here, now seriously dome on!"

Scott was getting more annoyed by the second, he knew his friend was drunk, but his patience was still running low.

"He had just come from moms funeral."

Scott wasn't sure he would want to hear the rest even if they weren't in a dire need to hurry up.

"Stiles, please. Snap out of it, drink this. We need to go."

"He told me it's my fault she's dead. He's right ya know. It's my fault."

Scott gapes a bit, and remembers what happened the last time Stiles was drunk.

"He hates me." Stiles sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"He doesn't hate you."

"I hate me."

Scott is trying to form words when someone dunks water on Stiles' head and he's immediately awake, so they leave.

Scott doesn't bring it back up, he's pretty sure Stiles forgot anyway.

The third time it happens, they're at a black light party at Derek's loft.

Stiles had been hanging out with some girl in a pink wig, the last time Scott checked.

But eventually he made his way back to Scott, a lot less sober than before.

"Scott! Hey I didn't know you were here!"

Kira giggled, while Scott just smirked.

"Dude, we came here together."

"Oh yeah! Sorry dude my brain is like not working. I'm thinking some crazy things."

This time it's Scott who laughs.

"What kind of crazy things."

Stiles' drunken smile disappears and he stares at Scott with something akin to fear.

"Stiles, what's wrong?"

Kira glances between the two, "um, I'm gonna go get some water for him, maybe give you two a chance to talk?"

Scott gives her a grateful smile as she leaves.

Stiles stares at his shoes for a bit, Scott had never seen him look so confused.

"Dude what is it?"

"I think I might be gay."

And oh, this is not at all what Scott was expecting. He isn't sure what to say so he laughs awkwardly.

"Weren't you just making out with the pink haired girl? Was she such a bad kisser you realized you're not into girls?"

He realizes after he says it that joking probably isn't the best way to handle this.

Stiles plays with his hands, cheeks flushed.

"I still like girls."

Scott gives him a confused stare, he must be really drunk.

"Then you're not gay."

"I-" Stiles closes his eyes and shakes his head and runs off to a different part of the party.

Scott has never had someone come out to him before, but he's pretty sure he just handled it horribly.

Stiles laying out on the balcony when he finds him, sprawled out on his back, staring at the stars.

Scott lays down next to him.

"What made you realize you like guys?" He asks, hoping his tone isn't judgmental.

Stiles glances at him, before his eyes dart back to the stars.

"I've been confused for awhile, but then Caitlin asked me if I like guys and I just started thinking and I guess I finally realized I do."

Scott raised his eyebrows, Stiles had never mentioned being confused about his sexuality before tonight.

"How long is awhile?"

"I dunno… Freshman year I think."

Scott bolts to a sitting position.

"Two years and you never said anything?"

Stiles looks so sad and so scared and Scott immediately regrets his outburst.

"Sorry, I'm not mad. I'm just wondering why you never said anything."

Stiles looks at him likes it's obvious, "I didn't want you to stop being my friend."

Wait, what?

"Stiles I'm not gonna stop being your friend just because you like guys! How could you even think that?"

Stiles shudders.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my dad wouldn't accept it, so I was afraid you wouldn't too."

"Wait, what makes you say your dad wouldn't accept it? He's not homophobic."

"I tried telling him, well not really. I dunno. But I do know he wishes I were more normal. And this, I dunno man, I'm just really afraid he'll stop loving me. I mean I already lost my mom, I can't have him leave too."

"Stiles-"

"There you guys are! Stiles I got you some water."

Stiles grabs the bottle and smiles at her.

"Thanks Kira, you're really nice. I think I'm gonna head back inside."

Scott stares at him as he retreats back inside.

"Scott what's wrong?" Kira asked, following his gaze.

"Nothing, I just realized I don't really know my best friend as much as I think I do."

"In a bad way?"

"Not bad on him, bad on me. I'm sorry, I think I should go find him."

"No, it's fine."

Scott smiles, because Stiles' drunken description of her was true, she is really nice.

Stiles has already left the party though, so he doesn't see him until tomorrow.

And, as usual, he doesn't seem to remember his drunken confessions.

"Hey man, some party last night huh? I almost stayed home I felt so out of it." Stiles greets him with a laugh the next morning.

Scott pauses and just stares at his friend, not sure what to say.

"Scott, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… Stiles you know I'll love you no matter what, right?"

Stiles falters, smiling confused, yet awkward.

"Uh thanks man, you too. Uh, any reason for the 8AM confessions?"

"No reason. Just thought I'd remind you. And speaking of confessions, you know you can trust me with anything right, I'll never judge you."

"Did something happen last night that I'm not remembering?"

"You just got a little upset while drunk, it's nothing. Just got me thinking that maybe you, I dunno, need to talk to people about your…feelings more."

Stiles tilts an eyebrow, "uh okay, if you insist. Uh, thanks bro."

"Don't worry about it."

Stiles still doesn't come to Scott with his sexuality crises, or his apparent fear of abandonment.

But at least now he knows that Stiles understands that he always has the option to talk to him, the doors wide open.

Scott likes to think that Stiles still doesn't say anything because he's looking for the right moment, the right words, not because he's afraid.


End file.
